Hidden Devil
by Crystal Lala
Summary: Ready for a bunch of fluffiness? Meet Sakura, the cheery and bright girl. She lives a rambunctious lifestyle without a care in world about how others see her...until he makes her conscious, until he sweeps her off her feet, until he reveals his inner devil. Sakura's world changes because of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! New story out :D**

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and never will**

* * *

**~Hidden Devil~**

**-An Awkward Meeting-**

"Hi Syaoran. My name's Sakura." She reached out her hand and said, in a loud voice, "Nice to meet you."

He shook her hand. "Hello, I'm Syaoran," he replied, in a timid voice. Syaoran wore a plain shirt, baggy blue jeans and had hair that slightly brushed his shoulders and covered his eyes.

She cocked her head in surprise. "What a unique name. Is that Mandarin?"

He nodded in return.

"That's so cool!"

Her friend, Eriol, interfered as he patted her on the shoulder. "Okay Sakura, enough interrogatting. You'll scare him." Eriol had recently become friends with him, but if they were going to hang out, Syaoran also would have to meet his friends.

Sakura frowned in return and replied, "Have I ever scared you?"

"No-"

"-then I won't scare him," she said, with a smirk on her face.

Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo, reminded her, "Time to go to class."

"Okay!" She turned back to the two boys. "Bye Syaoran, bye Eriol."

Eriol waved. "See you."

Syaoran softly bid, "Bye."

* * *

It was lunch time, a time where the gang of three met in the courtyard.

Tomoyo nudged Sakura with her elbow. "You're always targeting the quiet ones."

"I can't help it. I like to befriend them since they're always the most interesting ones once you get to know them," she replied, with a cheerful smile. "He's tall, and not so bad-looking... so I'll make him my friend."

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. She knew Sakura always went overboard with her boisterous voice, big gestures and weird facial expressions, to sum it all up: Sakura was impetuous.

Sakura ran off once she saw them again and yelled, "Eriol! Syaoran!"

Eriol grinned. "Hey, what's up."

She pointed to the sky and looked back down at her lunch, "Let's eat together," she exclaimed.

Sakura noticed Syaoran's exotic looking lunch and held back from drooling. "Can I try some of that?"

Syaoran looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"It's not like I'll die from it." She popped the eye-catching object that resembled chicken. "...HOT, SPICY. WHAT'S ON THIS."

He laughed softly and apologized, "I didn't know if you could handle that."

Sakura began fanning her mouth. "Water please. Donde esta mi agua? Necesito mi agua," she cried desperately.

"English please," said Eriol, annoyed.

Tomoyo giggled ad reminded her, "You left your water bottle in your locker."

She frowned, stretching out her arms to sky as if she had seen a supreme being before her death bed. "I'll die a tragic death without water."

Eriol laughed. "I'll visit your funeral."

"Here," Syaoran handed over his water bottle.

Sakura looked at him with puppy eyes and bowed to him in between every gulp. "Thank you, you almost killed me but then you saved me."

Syaoran laughed softly and replied, "No problem." He took back his water and drank it.

* * *

School was over and the three of them would always meet up at the front of the school, except this time with their new friend.

Eriol looked at him with pitiful eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to meet her."

Syaoran smiled and assured him, "No, it's fine. She seems like a fun person."

"But she's talkative as ever," he complained. "There she is."

Sakura was waving at them with a large poster in her hand. "Hey guys."

Eriol asked, "Waiting for Tomoyo?"

She nodded with a bright smile, "We're finishing up a bio project at her place."

"Same here. Syaoran's going to my place."

"I see…Then see you guys tomorrow. Bye Eriol!"

"Later." They walked away in the opposite direction, but after hearing a distant voice calling out their names, Sakura was right beside them again.

She gasped for air. "Wait...Syaoran...what's your full name?"

Eriol was startled. "You ran here just to ask that?"

Sakura shrugged in return.

Syaoran replied, "Syaoran Li, Li Syaoran."

Sakura, as she attempted to regain her composure, she pondered, "Syaoran Li...Li...can I call you that?"

He opened his mouth, unsure how to answer her unexpected question. "I..."

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes. Bye Li!" she yelled, running off back to Tomoyo.

Eriol sighed and continued walking. "I'll apologize on her behalf for the umpteenth time. She's a weird person."

Syaoran looked back, watching Sakura complain to Tomoyo about her being late. He grinned and turned back to catch up with Eriol. _'She's an interesting girl.'_

* * *

**so yeah...that's it for now!**

**I promise it will get better, after all it's only the first chapter.**

**if you didn't notice...there was an indirect kiss between them. the tension ;D**

**Sakura's pretty crazy-correction- really crazy, but that's what makes her so unique!**

**Thank you for reading and stay updated for the next chapter (it's a lot more interesting).**

**-Crystal Lala**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! New chapter out~**

**Thank you very much for the reviews. It really encourages me :)**

**well then... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS...so sad...**

* * *

**~Hidden Devil~**

**-Another Day-**

"So you moved here three years ago. How come I've never seen you before?" she asked.

Sakura had been pestering Syaoran with questions to get to know him better.

He shrugged. "How would I know?"

She tapped her finger on her chin, "Maybe it's because you don't talk so much."

Eriol interrupted once again, "Okay Sakura. That's enough."

Sakura frowned and ignored him. "What class do you have next?"

"I have P.E.," replied Syaoran.

Sakura looked at Eriol and Tomoyo. "We do too. You're in our class? I never noticed!"

"Yes, Sakura," said Tomoyo. She placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders and nudged her forward. "You learn something everyday."

* * *

"Li, let's race!" demanded Sakura. She stretched her arms and bent over to touch her feet. Sakura was confident when it came to physical activities.

Syaoran was surprised. "You sure about that?"

"Don't underestimate me. I'm strong." Sakura lifted her shorts to show her unapparently muscular thighs. "See?"

"Yeah." He quickly averted his gaze from her legs. Syaoran said, uncomfortably, "You don't need to show me them."

Sakura smirked. "That was for intimidation. Ready, set, go!"

She shot off a high speed, moving her legs as fast as her brain could tell them to go. Syaoran had caught up and was right beside her.

Sakura gritted her teeth and pushed herself forward as she felt her legs burn. Yet, no matter how much she persisted, at the end, Syaoran had finished by one length.

She complained, "I only lost by a short margin," leaning back to catch her breath.

"Told you so," he said, with a smirk on his face.

Sakura looked at him. "Told me so?" She lifted herself on the balls of her feet in attempt to match his height. "What did you tell me? Is this a declaration to me that you want to fight?" she threatened, putting her fists up confidently like an amateur boxer.

"Sakura," he gently put her fists down. "I'm a guy, and you're a girl. Please remember that."

She opened her mouth, offended. "I get it now. Gender discrimination."

"I never said that."

"Sure," she agreed sarcastically, "I know what you meant." She frowned and crossed her arms.

Syaoran smiled and shook his head. He was fascinated how this girl was so unique and refreshing compared to all the others girls he had met.

"Hurry up guys," Tomoyo called out. She was jogging with Eriol as they passed by Sakura and Syaoran. "You're too slow."

"Are you asking for a competition?" she grinned and turned to Syaoran. "Let's go Li!" she exclaimed as she ran off to pass by Tomoyo and Eriol.

He caught up with her within a few seconds. "You know I never said you could call me that."

"I was going to call you 'Li' anyway," she answered, grinning. They were coming close and finished the lap right before Eriol and Tomoyo.

"We beat them!" Sakura hugged the flustered Syaoran in celebration and suddenly stopped to look at him. She patted him, complimenting, "You're pretty muscular."

Syaoran found amusement in her interest. "Well I am a guy-"

"-but not as muscular as me."

He nodded sarcastically. "If you say so."

She looked at him skeptically. "Did I just hear sarcasm?"

"You can't _hear_ sarcasm, but you can sense it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Same thing."

They walked off as they argued, disregarding the opposing racers.

"Well," Eriol said, "we were forgotten."

Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura got too carried away."

"Whatever." He put his arm over her shoulder. "Syaoran can take care of her now."

Tomoyo, with her imaginary tears, began to cry. "I feel like I'm already sending away my best friend."

* * *

Sakura opened her lunch and cried out, "My dad didn't pack me a fork. I'm doomed."

She was already on her knees, talking to herself while Tomoyo and Eriol continued eating their sandwiches. Sakura frowned, as she noticed her friends' apathy, until she saw Syaoran eating with her necessary utensil.

She scooted near him and said in an eerie voice, "Hi Li. I can tell you're avoiding the fact that you have a fork and you _love_ to share."

He replied, "How about a 'please' and after I finish eating."

"Li," she said, as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I am a _very_ tired girl suffering and starving next to people who are enjoying their food in front of me."

Syaoran gave in to her pleas. "I'll just finish later, here."

Sakura's eyes brightened up and thanked him as he handed over the fork. "You're the best!"

Eriol shook his head. "This despicable girl has taken advantage of Syaoran."

Tomoyo added, "How pitiful."

"What are you two," Sakura asked, "Narrators?"

"Maybe," answered Tomoyo.

"I'm not the antagonist here. I'm just an innocent girl who wants to fill her empty stomach." And then the shoving of food commenced.

Syaoran felt uneasy watching her. "Take it easy."

She nodded. "I will," and continued stuffing her face until she began to cough.

"Slow down. You're eating too fast," said Tomoyo, as she pat Sakura's back.

"I'm guessing you forgot your water." He handed over his bottle.

"Yeah," she said before drinking. "Thanks Li. You're a life saver."

"No problem," he replied, with a grin and took a drink after.

* * *

"Li, how come we haven't met in this class?" Sakura asked, as she plopped down in the seat next to him.

Syaoran looked up from the desk. "Actually, it's you hasn't met me in this class."

She began staring at him, making him uncomfortable. "W-what?" he asked.

"I've never seen you in math class," stated Sakura.

"Well I have, you're the loud one in the back."

She looked upset for a moment before her smile emerged. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Okay students," announced the teacher. "Settle down in your new seats. Warm-up time!"

Sakura groaned and hit her head on the desk several times.

"Do you not like math?" he asked.

She answered, "It's not my forte, but I can do it." Sakura scribbled down her work and dropped the pencil like it was burning coal. "Done."

Syaoran looked over at her paper. "You miscalculated."

"Really?" She checked over her work. "No I didn't. You want to bet?"

He smirked. "Sure, I'm going to to win anyway."

"No you won't." Sakura looked pleased. "I have come up with three rebuttals."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows and pointed out the mistake. " Look here, you subtracted wrong." He then flicked her forehead. "Smarty".

Sakura grumbled as she fixed the careless error. "How dumb." She acknowledged her loss and asked, "You won the bet, so what do you want?"

"...I think I'll save it for blackmail," he teased.

She gasped and put her hands up in karate stance. "I won't let you."

The teacher then interrupted in a loud voice. "You two, quiet down and pay attention."

"Yes," she added with a salute,"Sorry sensei."

Syaoran chuckled under his breath as he watched Sakura show off her hard working side to the teacher. With Sakura by his side, his days at school wouldn't be quiet anymore. In fact, his life would no longer be quiet.

* * *

**well then...that was pretty long. at least for me ;)**

** hope you liked it~**

** It gets better later on...so look forward to it!**

** Thank you for reading**

** -Crystal Lala**

**~Reviews~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Updated once again.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS :(**

* * *

**~Hidden Devil~**

**-Opening the Box-**

"Li, you're a fun person to be around with," said Sakura, patting his shoulder in approval.

Sakura and Syaoran had become quite close in the last couple of days. In fact, he had started opening up to the group more.

He chuckled in return. Syaoran never knew what was going on in that busy brain of hers. "Thanks. I'm flattered."

"That's right, you should be- and chuckling makes you sound like an old man."

"At least I don't sound immature like…," he replied as he began eyeing her.

Sakura frowned. "I'm offended."

Syaoran winked at her. "You should be."

* * *

The bell rang and the sounds of chairs being pushed out and books shutting filled the room.

Eriol grinned at Syaoran. "Good job. She didn't ask any questions."

His friend looked confused and replied, "You should be congratulating her, not me."

"That's going to be hard on you because she'll start bothering you _again_."

"I've gone through worse," said Syaoran. He didn't mind it, after all, Sakura was fun to be with.

They continued to walk down the hall, past the giggling girls and the rowdy boys, until they had entered the warm sunlit courtyard. Sakura was sitting at a table biting into the bread as if she were a hungry lion.

"Hey Sakura." He waved at her only to receive a blank look.

She took out a paper with her results and showed them, sighing, "My life is over."

Eriol attempted to brighten her up. "It's not that bad."

Sakura glared at him. "It's worse than yours."

Syaoran scanned the test. "I don't think it's bad."

"Yes it is," she insisted, "It's only a B when it's curved."

"Oh boo-hoo." Eriol looked around and wondered, "Where's Tomoyo?"

She frowned and complained, "Not even a friend's broken heart can stop you from thinking about Tomoyo."

"Well...we are dating after all. Do I need to state the obvious?"

Syaoran commented, "Seriously? I never noticed."

Sakura snickered. "What a boring couple."

He rolled his eyes. "Says the single one."

She gaped and retorted back at him, "Who said I was single. I have lots of boyfriends: Tomoyo, Mei and," she turned to him, 'Syaoran."

Eriol snorted in return. "In your dreams. Syaoran is too good for you -actually- all of them are."

Sakura ignored him as she caught sight of her best friend. "Tomoyo my love," she exclaimed with a hug and turned back to stick out her tongue at Eriol.

Eriol couldn't help but be jealous. "This girl…"

Syaoran chuckled and finished his sentence. "So...interesting."

* * *

"And these factors instigated the era of New Imperialism…"

Sakura groaned, putting her head on the desk as the teacher continued his lecture. "History is so boring."

Tomoyo smiled and suggested, "Maybe that's why you get bad test scores in the classes you find boring."

She sighed and said, all depressed, "It can't be helped, that just means I won't ever become a historian in the future." She raised her head from the desk. "That reminds me, want to hangout this weekend?"

Tomoyo smiled weakly. "Sakura, I have a date."

"With Eriol?"

She nodded. "With Eriol."

Sakura began to crumple her paper and seethed, "How dare he steal you from me."

"Sakura," the teacher called out, "those are your notes."

She looked down at the mess. "Sorry sensei. My passion for history was so immense that I forgot these were notes."

Tomoyo began giggling after the teacher turned back to continue his lecture. She whispered, "Why don't you hang out with Syaoran?"

"Li?" she asked. "Sure, why not? But I need his number…"

* * *

"Li, what's your number?"

Syaoran had gotten used to her unexpected questions. He took out his phone and said, "Then give me yours."

Sakura entered in her number in return. "So Li...want to hangout this weekend? Tomoyo can't go because of," she growled, "Eriol."

He laughed and said, jokingly, "So I'm your backup?"

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "You should be honored. I could've invited boyfriend number two but she has classes…"

Syaoran grinned. "All right, I'll go."

"Good." She then began stuffing bread.

As the couple joined in once they had began to eat, the courtyard became livelier, brimming with conversions, laughter, and pop music.

Eriol looked at her in disgust. "What a glutton."

Sakura looked at him with her full mouth. "Breand is goof."

"What?" Syaoran asked, laughing.

Tomoyo advised, "Why don't you chew before you talk?"

"Yeah," Eriol butted in, "learn some manners."

"I do what I want," she said while chewing and taking gulps of water. "Look Li," she held up her bottle, "I didn't forget my water."

Syaoran smiled and patted her head. "Good girl."

She gasped in shock. "I'm not a dog."

"But it seemed like you wanted to be praised."

Sakura pouted and continued eating.

Tomoyo looked worried. "Sakura, that's enough bread."

"You'll get fat," mentioned Eriol.

She stubbornly ignored the two of them until Syaoran grabbed the bread from her hands.

Sakura complained, "my bread." She looked at him and pleaded "give me" as she tried to bite some off from his hand.

"Nope," he replied and put the rest in his mouth.

She began to sniffle and dabbled some water on her face."I'm crying."

Syaoran laughed at her ridiculousness, commenting, "Cute."

A shade of pink crept up from her cheeks.

Tomoyo gasped and pointed. "Sakura's blushing."

"What?" she asked innocently, trying to keep composed. "I'm very honored to hear that. See?" She faced Eriol, "I'm cute, not scary."

"Don't get your hopes up just because Syaoran said that," replied Eriol.

Sakura pretended she didn't hear him and reverted back to Syaoran. Smiling at him, she exclaimed, "Thanks Li. You're cute too."

All of them had stopped eating and all eyes stared at her.

She looked at them obliviously. "Did I say something weird?" She patted him on the back. "Sorry Li, I meant that as a good thing."

Tomoyo leaned towards him and whispered, "Don't mind her. She's very straight forward."

He nodded and smiled. "It's fine."

The bell rang and Syaoran was the first to leave the group.

Sakura scurried over and tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings. Can I make it up to you?"

Syaoran thought for a moment and grinned. "Buy me lunch tomorrow."

She pouted and agreed. "Okay then." Sakura reached for his mouth, attempting to invigorate him. "Turn that frown upside down."

He smiled and said, "How cheesy." He then cupped his hands on her face, "You should smile too."

Sakura felt a little nervous as she looked him in the eye. She hadn't realized physical contact could create butterflies in her stomach. "I-I am," she stuttered.

"That's good." He let go. "Good luck on the project."

She snapped out of her trance and smiled. "You too." Sakura walked away, frantically shaking her head. _'What just happened?'_

* * *

**yayayay :D Thanks for reading!**

**Your reviews really encourage me to keep updating. I really appreciate them.**

**Look forward to the next chapter ;)**

**-Crystal Lala**

**~Reviews~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi it's been a while. APs are done...DONE!**

**I won't say much but if you've been following this story thank you so much. :)**

**okay let's begin~**

**Disclaimer: CCS is owned by me? Nope :(**

* * *

**~Hidden Devil~**

**-Appearance-**

"Where is Li Syaoran? Syaoran Li," she called out, checking every bush and behind every tree she passed by.

He sighed. "I'm right here."

Sakura looked at him in disbelief, "You're not Li. Who are you?"

Tomoyo giggled. "She's only in denial at how someone can be attractive with just a haircut and a change in apparel."

It was unmistakably true. Syaoran didn't have the long hair that had once covered his eyes and the plain clothing that gave him a humble aura. Instead, he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, and black Vans. This caught all the girls' attention-younger or older, it didn't matter.

Eriol pouted and asked, "Do you want me to get one too?"

"No, honey," she reassured him, "You're perfect the way you are."

Sakura covered her face. "My eyes...who is this handsome being?" She not-so-quietly whispered in Tomoyo's ear, "He's a model, a freaking _model_."

Syaoran laughed. "So I'm no longer cute?"

She questioned, flabbergasted, "Is that why you did...all of this?" Sakura inspected him and looked away. "Nope, too bright for my eyes. Please grow out your hair again."

He was holding back his grin. "You're over reacting," Syaoran replied.

"No I mean it. You're _really_ good-looking. I could stare at you the whole day."

Flustered by her comment, Syaoran uncomfortably replied, "Thanks..."

Tomoyo whispered, "See? She's straight forward."

Eriol broke her line of sight and pushed her forward. "That's enough staring and scaring for the morning. Let's go."

* * *

Sakura continued gaping and nearly drooling at the sight of Syaoran until she realized it herself and began slapping her cheeks.

Syaoran was standing beside Eriol and Tomoyo, dying from laughter. He never expected her to be so open about his appearance. "What is this girl?" he wondered.

She continued talking to herself. "You can do this. Get it together, Sakura."

Eriol affirmed, "Now you know how handsome he is."

"I have to admit that Li does look nice...even in our P.E. uniform." She looked at Li and proclaimed, "You're worthy of being my boyfriend. It's official, you're second place now."

Syaoran huffed out jokingly with a touch of jealousy. "So I was behind your other friend."

"And now you're not," she answered with a thumbs up. "Be honored."

Tomoyo smiled, mesmerized. "What loyalty."

"Shouldn't you be saying 'what stupidity'?" mentioned Eriol.

She gasped, "I'm Sakura's number one, even though I can't compare to Syaoran."

"Well this is going to be fun," said Syaoran, and winked at Tomoyo.

She smiled. "We'll be watching."

Eriol frowned. "Now I'm getting a little jealous."

Tomoyo smiled and held onto his arm. "Don't be." She handed him a basketball. "Let's play."

Sakura began patting him like he was a specimen. "Muscular," she muttered as she patted his shoulders. "You'll definitely get a girlfriend. Maybe it's time to send you off."

Syaoran acted shocked. "Already?"

She nodded, paused, and then shook her head. "No, I change my mind. You see those fan girls," she said, pointing at the giggling girls. "None of them are worthy of being your girlfriend."

The sound of the whistle echoed throughout the gym and the teacher yelled, "Go get dressed."

"Well...we didn't play basketball," said Sakura, regretting her time management.

"Correction: you two didn't," mentioned Eriol. He pointed at them as if they were guilty of crime before walking off with Tomoyo.

Syaoran grinned and suggested, "One on one?"

Her expression brightened up and she exclaimed, "Heck yeah!"

He began dribbling the ball skillfully and practicing different tricks.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Show off."

She did her best to predict his movements. Syaoran faked a move to the right but she had caught on, and the ball had almost been stolen from him. He moved in quickly and attempted a shot. Sakura went to her last resort, and jumped in the air, yelling, "Starfish!" The ball hit the rim and bounced off, however Syaoran was already prepared to dunk it in.

She placed her hand on her hips and declared proudly, "It bounced off the first time because of my brilliant distraction."

"Then you try." Syaoran handed over the basketball.

Sakura smirked. "No problem." She took a proper stance and was ready to shoot. Sakura bent her knees and jumped up to shoot. She was startled suddenly when she heard his voice whispering "starfish" in her ear.

She yelled in response. The ball hit the rim of the hoop before bouncing to the opposite end of the gym.

Syaoran was clutching his stomach and leaned back in laughter. "You're hilarious."

She stared at him for a moment and got to her senses. Flipping her hair, she replied, "I know I am."

He then gave her probably the most wonderful smile she had ever seen. Stepping towards her, before she had time to react, he swooped his arms around her waist and lifted her up.

A part of Sakura was fluttering and the other was shocked. Uncomfortable with the feeling, she demanded, "Li, put me down."

He placed her back on the floor and held her in his arms for a brief moment. Before letting go, he reminded her, "Remember, I'm a boy and you're a girl."

"Hurry up you two!"

Syaoran nodded at the teacher and replied, "Yes sir," walking towards the door.

Sakura could hear her heart pounding, but pretended as if she hadn't sensed anything different with herself. She followed him, and replied, frowning, "So? I bet I can beat you at other sports."

Syaoran turned back to meet her eye. "Sure, I already won one bet."

She protested, "Well that doesn't mean I won't win one-"

"-excuse me Sakura." He stopped walking. "This is the guy's changing room," he said with a smile creeping up. "Looks like someone's got a perverted mind."

She gaped in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I didn't notice," she added, flustered, as she stomped away.

Sakura could hear muffled sounds from behind and yelled back at him, "Don't laugh."

* * *

Sakura crumpled her napkin and muttered, angrily, "That guy looks down on me."

"I don't think so," assured Tomoyo, "He's definitely teasing you."

"Same thing!" She hugged her and said, "Tomoyo, you'll stay as number one forever."

She giggled and replied, "Maybe I won't."

By the time Syaoran and Eriol joined in, Sakura was almost finished eating.

Eriol sat down next to Tomoyo, asking, "Ran out of bread?"

Sakura glared at him and slowly enunciated, "Va-ri-e-ty."

She rummaged through her bag and handed a box to Syaoran. "I didn't want to waste money so I brought a second one, here."

Syaoran sat down beside her with a smile on his face. "I didn't think you'd remember."

"Of course I would."

Eriol gagged. "Are you two a couple? And Syaoran, your smile is too big."

Sakura teased, "Jealous?" And explained, "I hurt Li's pride so I'm making it up with him."

Tomoyo squealed. "How cute, Sakura."

"Oh, I didn't make it. I took my brother's lunch box," she mentioned bluntly.

Syaoran halted and put down the chopsticks, questioning, "Should I be eating this?"

Eriol snickered. "As expected of Sakura."

Syaoran purposely pouted. "I was hoping you made it."

"Why? I'm terrible at cooking," said Sakura, as she took a piece of lettuce from Tomoyo's salad.

"Then I would like to taste how bad it is," Syaoran added.

Tomoyo belched a little while Eriol mentioned, "I could puke just imagining."

"Shut it," Sakura said, glaring at them. She turned back to Syaoran and stood up. "Li, are you looking down on me?"

Syaoran then followed suit and answered, "Well I am taller."

"Because you're a guy? I am not the least intimidated by you," she declared while poking him in the chest and forgetting the fact that she had those same butterflies every time. "Staring contest now!"

He chuckled and played along with her. Syaoran already knew she was using an excuse to stare at him, and he would use the same excuse for her.

Sakura gulped feeling intimidated but determined. "Don't try to make me lose by being handsome, I can handle it." _'Amber eyes...no, I can't fangirl right now'_

She continued staring as he took a step forward. "Give up?" he asked.

Sakura's cheeks started to redden. "Hell no." She stood her ground.

He gently held on to her hand and asked again, "How about now?"

Her ear's began turning darker shades of red. She couldn't help but blink. "That's not fair," she complained, turning away from him. "No physical contact...which means I win!"

Syaoran chuckled and patted her head. "Well done."

The girl frowned. "I'm not a dog."

"Sakura," Tomoyo called out, who had been recording on her phone, "your face is red."

She rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, my eyes are pretty watery," she reasoned.

"How childish," mentioned Eriol.

Sakura glared at him and immediately threw a wrapper at him. "Shut it."

* * *

Students began crowding around the front of the school after the sound of the final bell.

"You know, I'm really curious on what's going to happen on your little...date," he said, smirk widening on his face. Eriol had never seen Sakura blush and the only guy who had ever gotten her flustered was Syaoran.

His friend returned the smirk. "I have similar sentiments."

Eriol patted him on the back, saying, "Who knew you had the appeal all along…"

"Eriol," called his girlfriend, running with a large paper bag.

"Hey," he greeted, hugging her. "Working on the project?"

"Nope, we finished," Tomoyo chirped, "Sakura hates procrastinating."

"That's something I should do." He elbowed Syaoran and asked, "Shall we wait till she comes out?"

He grinned. "You already know the answer to that."

Sakura came out running to the front and smiled as she saw all of them. "You guys waited for me." She batted her eyelashes. "I'm flattered."

"Don't be," scoffed Eriol. "See you guys."

Tomoyo leaned towards Sakura and whispered, "I'm going to hang out at Eriol's place."

"Have fun," replied Sakura, giving her a wave and reassuring smile.

Feeling a little upset and dejected all of a sudden, she hung her head low and dragged her feet around as she watched the couple leave.

"Hey."

Her ears perked up when she heard Syaoran's voice. He waved his hand in front of her face. "See you tomorrow," he added with a wink.

Sakura looked at him and smiled, remembering the date. "I'll text you the location. Bye Li!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review and follow~ Aha I feel like a youtuber :P**

**Summer is coming up! The best feeling ever :)**  
**-Crystal Lala**

**~Reviews~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! New chapter once again~**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS :(**

* * *

**~Hidden Devil~**

**-"Friendly" Date-**

While Tomoyo was taken by Eriol, Sakura had no one else to hang out with but her new friend.

"Li!" She waved to him. Sakura wore a white shirt twice her size and gray sweats out in the perfect weather.

"Hey," he replied, with a dazzling smile.

Sakura was pleasantly surprised with him._ 'He looks pretty hot' _He wore a gray V-neck and tighter blue jeans that showed off his masculine figure.

They were in downtown Tomoeda. Broad sidewalks reached out farther than a mile and shops stretched down the street without an end. The sun shone through the trees, brightening the light gray sidewalk and revealing the sparkles embedded in it. Weekend afternoons were always the busiest and noisiest, the best conditions for a date.

"Let's see.." She inspected him from head to toe and repeated this several times for personal reasons. "A ten out of ten."

He sat on the bench, amused. "For what?"

"Fashion sense," Sakura replied. "I never expected you to have style."

Syaoran smirked. "Then..." He checked her out. "I'll give Sakura a five out of ten."

Eyes widening, Sakura had taken the blow. "Look here mister, it's called self-expression." She stretched out her sweats. "These are cool, baggy shirts are cool, and this hat is too. I have style, I deserve a ten out of ten," she added.

"You should wear a dress."

She snorted. "Do you know how much skin I would expose? I could get targeted and kidnapped-"

"-I don't think you will," Syaoran cut in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" daring him to repeat. She put her fists up. "Want to fight? I'm ready."

He smiled. "No, I'm supposed to protect you, not fight you." He put down her fists. "And I'm ready to go on a date," he said before grabbing her hand.

Sakura turned a slight shade of red. "Wait, Li!"

Syaoran looked back at her and gave another one of his breath taking smiles, making Sakura blush even more. "Li…" She pulled away and pointed at him as if she were scolding him. "Holding hands is what real couples do. This is only a...friendly date."

"Alright." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Then this should be fine."

"Perfect! Let's walk like gangsters," she added with some fun. Sakura bent her knees and moved her legs outward as she walked, leaning on side each time.

He laughed in amusement. "I'm not doing that."

Sakura stopped. "Why not?"

He winked at her, saying, "It's not my style."

Hearing squeals that didn't sound like hers or Tomoyo's, she panicked. "Syaoran don't you dare do that again. I don't want random girls picking on my boyfriend number two."

Syaoran chuckled and replied, "Alright, just for you."

Sakura frowned after hearing the squeals again. "Why are they still fangirling? Chuckling makes you sound old."

"You mean mature," he corrected, winking again.

She gasped a little and covered his eyes. "Don't do that, you'll blind all the girls." She put her hands down after.

"And what about you?" Syaoran asked. He had seen a brand new and overprotective side of Sakura. It was amusing how he only had to tease her to receive these reactions.

Sakura looked at him like it was obvious. "Don't underestimate me-"

Syaoran pulled her in from the side as a few business men rushed past. "Careful."

She wasn't impressed. "How cheesy, this only happens in dramas."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair and making it very hard for Sakura not to melt in front of him. "Sakura, remember. I'm a guy and you're a girl…"

"No worries. I lift weights," she assured him. Sakura lifted her arm and flexed.

Syaoran squeezed her arm, commenting, "Squishy."

Immediately, Sakura started hitting him.

"Stop it," he laughed. "I'm sorry, you're muscular."

She grinned, pleased with his comment. "See?"

"Yeah yeah," he agreed reassuringly. Syaoran looked inside a shop's glass windows and nudged her. "Want to go in there?"

The smell of fruits emanated outside whenever the door opened. "Smoothies!" she sang, running in.

She could hear the machines whirring and blending, and the refreshing, icy cold atmosphere of fresh fruits and vegetables. Sakura breathed it all in, "Now this is paradise."

"I'll order," Syaoran said from over her shoulder.

"Okay," she replied, looking for a table. "You're paying." She plopped down onto a seat and began tapping the table after a minute of waiting.

"Stop being so finicky. You look like a child who has never been inside a shop before." Syaoran pulled back the seat in front of her, holding a cup of goodness.

Sakura pouted and complained, "You took too long.

"Missed me?" he asked as he placed her drink on the table.

"Correction, 'it' took too long."

Syaoran chuckled softly and handed her the drink.

"Where's yours?" Sakura asked.

He smiled and replied, "I'm not that thirsty."

"How about a drinking contest." She got up from her seat. "I'll buy you a drink-"

"-Sakura it's fine. Just sit and relax."

She frowned. "Whatever."

Looking at Sakura's unsatisfied expression, he leaned over the table and took a sip.

"That's my drink, and you said you weren't thirsty," she interjected.

"Drink it or else I'll take it," Syaoran replied. He leaned back in his seat with a smirk on his face.

Sakura saluted him. "Yes sir. Commencing savoring time." She drank the smoothie as the cold and refreshing feeling gave her shivers down her back. Looking up, Sakura noticed Syaoran leaning on his forearm, watching her.

Sakura tried to avoid his gaze, fidgeting in her seat. "What?"

"You're pretty cute when you're not talking."

Her body tensed. _S_he asked, "Is that a compliment?"

"I don't know." Syaoran leaned forward again, his eyes still focused on her. "You decide."

Her face felt warm as she looked into her red-orange smoothie. Sakura continued taking large sips.

"How interesting." He teased, "The talkative and energetic Sakura can be tamed."

"I'm not a dog," she replied, frowning at him.

Syaoran was smirking once again. "Did I say you were-"

"-or animal. I'm full you can have the rest," she sputtered out, sliding the smoothie across the table.

He continued staring at her even as he took sips.

Sakura peeked up. "Li, it's really scary when you keep staring at me. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to laugh or..."

Syaoran didn't reply and kept his gaze on her.

"Staring contest? Okay."

The two continued looking at each other and in only a moment of time she was sucked into his eyes. _'Brown hair, amber eyes, perfect skin...I might just die'_ Sakura looked away from his facial features back to his entrancing eyes, realizing that she was losing herself.

She watched as his eyes flickered then looked down to what seemed to be her lips.

Blinking, she panicked as unwanted thoughts poured into her head. Sakura complained, "You can't do that."

Syaoran feigned innocence. "What did I do?"

"You have to stare at me," she replied. _'And not my lips...'_

He gave her a sly grin "Already am."

"I meant my _eyes_."

He lifted his eyebrows to appear ignorant. "Where did you think I was looking?"

Sakura said, flustered, "Okay, no more flirting or else people will misunderstand." She checked her surroundings to ensure that no one was looking. But, unfortunately, Li was also the center of attention. She received glares from a group of girls huddled in the corner table.

"Since when have you cared about how people see you?" Syaoran asked.

"...That's true." She moved out of her seat. "I don't want to have girl hitting on you, so consider me your bodyguard," she added with a wink.

He gave a sweet smile and recommended, "Pretending to date would be a lot more fun."

Confused, she asked, "Aren't we already?" Sakura took him by the arm and pulled him out of his seat, pushing him towards the exit. "Now, let's continue this _friendly_ date. Heard that, Li? _Friendly_."

* * *

Sakura sat down on a bench, groaning, "I'm exhausted." She exhaled, "We still haven't covered all the shops on my list…"

She could feel the soothing touch of the calm breeze and the coolness under the shade of the trees towering above her.

After Sakura ran around going in and out of stores, Syaoran ended up dragging her into the park for some rest.

Syaoran was beside her, asking, "Want to lie down?"

"Yeah, you can be my pillow," she replied, adjusting and relaxing.

Smiling, his fingers brushed her skin, moving back the hair that covered her face. "Sakura, I never said you could."

Sakura looked up at him. "I was going to do it anyway," she said, sticking out her tongue.

He had a sly grin and poked her nose. "You shouldn't do that or I might do something unexpected."

Puzzled, she stared at him and after a moment, slowly understood. Sakura turned her head away from him and muttered, "Since when were you this perverted?"

Syaoran pointed out, "You understood as well."

"No," she stubbornly retorted. "It took me a while to comprehend-"

"-hush, take a break." He patted her head. "I'll bring you home after."

Sakura muttered, drifting off to sleep, "You don't need to…"

Syaoran chuckled and leaned down to kiss her head. He sighed as he took out his phone, mumbling, "Now to ask Tomoyo where her house is…"

* * *

**No worries peeps, Syaoran does not mean it in that kind of way... ;D**

**well that's it. It's a lot longer then I expected...more reading for you guys :P**

**oh yeah and someone asked:**

**Q: How old are they?**

**A: Well I planned them to be around 17 years old.**

**If you have any other questions feel free to ask. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Crystal Lala**

**~Reviews~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there again! It's been a while and I'm super sorry. I've been so busy this summer.**

**Here's a short chapter for now. I promise the next one will have more...love ;)**

**Thank you so much if you're reviewing, it really motivates me to keep doing this...so let's begin~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS :C**

* * *

**~Hidden Devil~**

**-Awaken-**

She opened her eyes, looking around to take in her surrounding. As a relief, she was back in her room.

_'Yesterday was fun...I forgot about yesterday...'_ Sakura shot up from the bed. She was still wearing the same clothes, which made comfortable pajamas.

She scratched her head in confusion. "When did I fall asleep?"

Her head turned to the door as it opened. "You're so noisy. Stop panicking," her brother complained.

"But...," she said worriedly.

A wide grin appeared on his face as Touya asked, "Are you freaking out about how your boyfriend carried you all the way back?"

"Seriously?" Sakura asked, in disbelief. _'I recently gained weight...'_ Then different thoughts popped into her head one after another, "What if he heard me snoring-did you say boyfriend?"

Touya's eyes twinkled with amusement. "That's right, your boyfriend carried you back. Just what did you guys do?"

She sluggishly landed her feet on the floor. "We did lots of shopping and food." Sakura stretched out her arms and arched her back. "I feel refreshed!"

He sighed and continued to tease, "Who knew you could find such a guy."

"He's my friend, and we're third wheel buddies," Sakura replied cheerfully.

Touya replied to his oblivious sister, "Well not for long."

Ignoring his comment, Sakura's eyebrows narrowed at the thought of her other friends. "Eriol took my Tomoyo."

He rolled his eyes. Only Sakura would ignore the fact that she was with a guy who was not Eriol. "You're going to get wrinkles sooner if you keep frowning."

"Be quiet," she said, throwing a pillow at him as he closed the door.

He laughed softly. "Breakfast is ready," Touya reminded, before completely shutting the door.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs in a minute," she called back.

* * *

After her meal, Sakura immediately plopped down on her chair and began scribbling down notes.

"Homework is such a pain," she grumbled.

The door opened. "Excuse me, I thought I heard a monster in here. Is my Sakura safe?"

She stopped at the sound of the voice and hugged her guest. 'Tomoyo!"

Her friend giggled and apologized, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it yesterday."

"It's fine, yesterday was super fun...I forgot again." Sakura sat back down, took out her phone and frantically sent Li a message.

"What happened," Tomoyo asked, taking out her video camera as she sat on the bed.

She replied, "I don't know if I snored."

Tomoyo sighed, "You mustn't sleep on a date." Her eyes lightened up as she added, "Especially with someone as dreamy as Syaoran."

"I wasn't able to protect him. I must apologize," she said, taking out her phone again.

She and Syaoran had become closer friends. Most importantly, she was right all along. Syaoran the previously timid friend wasn't truly shy, except she didn't know whether she liked the new Syaoran better than the previous one. The new Syaoran was more sly and dangerously attractive. Regardless of this revelation, content swelled up from inside of her because she finally met another person who accepted her for herself.

Her friend giggled at Sakura's arbitrary comment.

She looked at her phone and exhaled in relief, "He said I didn't snore...but what if he's lying." Sakura stared intently at the screen, waiting for a reply.

"Who knows," said Tomoyo, amused.

"He says he's not," Sakura added with skepticism, texting back.

"Sakura, have you apologized yet?" she reminded.

"I forgot," she answered absentmindedly, and paused, "He said I didn't have to apologize since I seemed exhausted after all..." She began blushing profusely.

Tomoyo peeked over her shoulder and squealed, "Let me see! 'You didn't want other girls staring at me. I guess Sakura wanted me all to herself'!"

She typed furiously. "Those are twisted words. I said I would be his bodyguard for the day."

"Sakura," Tomoyo called with googly eyes, "so how was yesterday."

Sakura didn't understand what she was implying and began listing, "Fun, tiring, exhausting...didn't I already tell you?"

Her friend sighed. _'Sakura's too oblivious...which makes things so much cuter!'_

Sakura wasn't able to comprehend Tomoyo's silent giggles and occasional glances at her. To her, Tomoyo was a possessed demon in the midst of fan-girling. She continued staring at her and took out Tomoyo's video camera. She couldn't wait to show this to Eriol.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...even though it was short. xP**

**I'll try to finish typing up the next chapter this week.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Crystal Lala**

**~Reviews~**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while :') Thank you for coming back to this story.**

**I apologize for the long hiatus. School and extra curricular activities have kept me busy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's been a while and I haven't managed to secure a personal ownership of CCS (jk I won't try doing that)**

* * *

**~Hidden Devil~**

**-A Change of Events-**

She sat up from bed. Her wild auburn hair stuck out in random directions. It was already a new week, and like any student out there, Mondays were not the brightest day.

The highschooler grumbled, "I'm so screwed. I didn't finish homework."

She climbed out of bed lethargically and, half-awaken, fumbled around for her slippers. Once touching up in the bathroom, she trudged downstairs to grab her lunch.

As she reached for her lunch box, Touya called out from the kitchen table, "Hey Sakura, don't take my lunch again."

It took her a moment to comprehend. "Sorry about that. I owed a friend something," she replied, walking out of the door. "Bye!"

"Wait. You're breakfast...," reminded Touya belatedly, "I guess I'm eating it."

* * *

Sakura swayed back and forth, mirroring the gentle breeze and the leaves that danced upon the trees. She inhaled the sharp and cold air and embraced the tranquility of morning. She would've ridden her bike to school, but she didn't trust herself, knowing that she would most likely ride off the sidewalk and hit a passing bicyclist.

Her vision suddenly blacked out as a large hand covered her eyes. Along with a sneak attack, the anonymous figure asked, "Guess who?"

Sakura felt her heart beating and blood pulsing in fear. She immediately rushed out of his embrace and held her fists up, demanding, "Who the hell are you-Syaoran..."

Once she recognized him, Sakura bent over her knees in relief.

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran greeted. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to scare you."

"I'm fine...That was just...unexpected."

He shook his head. "No, you're not fine," and smiled with his arms open wide. "Accept my apology?"

Sakura almost crumbled but kept her composure. "I accept", she consented, burying her head in his embrace. She was safe from harm… _'What am I doing? Wait a second'_

Sakura looked up at him and exclaimed, "Syaoran! Why are you here?"

He grinned. "I guess you're okay now," he pointed off near her area and answered, "That's where I live."

"Seriously?" Sakura said in disbelief. "We only live around two blocks away from each other," pointing in the opposite direction. "How come I've never seen you around before?"

Syaoran shrugged. "We take different routes? But that's great. Now we can go on more dates," he added with a wink.

"Wai-" she was about to retort.

His finger landed on her lips. "-there's no one here," he commented, smiling. "You're blushing."

Sakura slapped her cheeks and explained, "Yeah, it's pretty cold."

Along with a low yet attractive chuckle, Syaoran commented, "You're cute."

Her cheeks reddened and were clearly visible. "...Can you let go...please?" She hadn't realized she felt warm because he was stilling holding her in his arms.

Syaoran released her from his embrace. His eyes landed on her as the corner of his lips rose. "You're blushing."

Sakura stubbornly replied, "I'm not."

"Sure," he said sarcastically. Syaoran popped a piece of candy from its wrapper into his mouth and asked, "Did you eat?"

"Nope, I wasn't thinking about breakfast."

"Were you thinking about me?" Syaoran questioned, leaning in.

"Sure," she replied, leaning back slightly.

He leaned in further, staring deep into her emerald eyes. "Really?"

"That was sarcasm…" She stepped back once again. "You're too close."

He pulled her into his arms and slipped the candy into her mouth. "It's strawberry."

"I don't like candy," Sakura commented, frowning.

"Then give it back." Syaoran opened his mouth.

She turned away. "Never mind." Realization hit her as Sakura exclaimed, "Li! You just took my-"

He dropped a light kiss on her lips and warned her, "You'll wake up the neighbors."

He smiled and whispered, "I also took your second."

Sakura gasped. She didn't let anyone toy with her. This was an insult to her pride as a female and an individual. Yet, she didn't feel as frustrated as she thought she would be. His touch, instead, sent delightful shivers all over her body that there was fear inside of her.

She stomped away, muttering, "Stupid Li."

Syaoran chuckled in amusement and ran after her.

* * *

The seagulls began crowding around the courtyard and grabbing for any type of edibles in sight, but that wasn't the problem.

Eriol looked up from his sandwich. "Excuse me, Sakura. I really hate this intense atmosphere. Please do something about it."

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms. "You think this is my fault? It's all that stupid person's fault." She angrily stuffed rice in her mouth.

"Slow down Sakura," said Tomoyo. She mouthed to Syaoran, _'What happened to her?'_, but only received a shrug as his reply.

Sakura grabbed her water bottle and rinsed her mouth.

Eriol turned in disgust and inquired, "What are you doing."

Syaoran quietly laughed at the sight of the angry girl.

Sakura glared at him and answered, "I'm getting rid of the impurities."

He looked at her innocently as if he had nothing to do with it, and went on eating his meal.

* * *

Once the students in health class settled down and the bell rang, the teacher immediately began discussion. "Class, why do we brush our teeth?"

Sakura's hand immediately shot up. "To get rid of impurities."

"Yes correct," her teacher said in surprise. "The food, plague, and unwanted bacteria in our mouths must be cleaned. We will be looking into bacteria today and diseases that are caused by it…" And the teacher trailed off into the lecture.

"I'm impressed, Sakura," Tomoyo commented. "You're so engaged in your considered boring health class."

Her friend continued listening and hushed her. "I must learn how to get rid of impurities."

Tomoyo giggled. "Alright."

She observed as Sakura had a heated discussion with the teacher. _'Something definitely happened'_

* * *

**Well that was it. Forgive me if there were typos**

**Hope you enjoyed it! C:**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Crystal Lala**

**~Reviews~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi y'all :) Sorry for another long hiatus (I promise it won't happen again for this long)**

**HAPPY LATE HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR XD**

**I plan on updating more frequently this year before I head off to do more work :')**

**So...let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own CCS even though it would be a lovely dream.**

* * *

**~Hidden Devil~**

**-Confusion-**

"Finally, I get to watch her suffer," amused Eriol as he observed the two circling around him and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo giggled. "Those two lovebirds are so adorable."

Sakura glared at them, shouting in between taking breaths, "It's not my fault there is this...virus chasing me." She reverted back to moving away from his clutches.

"You mean gorgeous boyfriend?" Syaoran corrected with a smirk on his face.

Sakura slowed down and gradually collapsed onto the gym floor. "I give up...and-." She pointed at him in accusation. "-You may be good looking on the outside, but I know you're evil on the inside."

"What did Syaoran ever do to you?" asked Eriol.

She furrowed her brows, refusing to remember what had happened the other day. "Nothing...nothing at all." Picking up a birdie, she smacked it towards their abandoned court. "It didn't count."

He chuckled. "Sakura, you can't do _anything_ about it."

Sakura immediately sat up. "Because I'm a girl? I'm stronger than you. 1v1 me," she demanded as she stomped back to the opposite side of net where Syaoran was already expecting her.

"Sure." He sent the birdie her way, controlling the racket so it would drop after passing over the net.

She lunged for it and successfully sent it back. But her attempts were futile, as Sakura couldn't keep up with his calculated spikes. After three minutes, the birdie flopped onto her side of the court.

Frowning about her loss, she declared, "Again."

Tomoyo sighed. "Here we go again."

* * *

She may have lost the badminton match, but she had good news after gym class.

Sakura happily skipped out of the school building, holding up a piece of paper with a beautifully adorned "A".

"All my hard work in chemistry didn't go to waste," she sang, sitting down at a lunch table. She hummed a sweet tune while waiting for her friends.

She hadn't noticed someone had sat down beside her who was also humming the same tune.

With a monotonous tone, Sakura mumbled, "Hi Li…"

Syaoran, leaning his head on his forearm, sent her a bright smile. "Hey Sakura."

Seeing his angelic smile made her heart quicken slightly, but she wouldn't accept it. "You may have the smile of an angel but I know you're actually the-."

"-devil?" Eriol cut in.

"A flirtatious devil," Tomoyo added. Both of them sat down in front of Sakura and Syaoran.

She rolled her eyes. "No, he's an impure monster who lives in a deep cave under the sea."

"Well." His gaze never left her as he leaned in. "Tell me more about it."

Sakura, being too absorbed in her story, leaned in closer and began to rant, "This creature likes to kidnap chaste maidens and is in the form of Syaoran Li."

"So I took away your chastity?" he inquired.

Eriol commented, "Now that's going too far."

Tomoyo cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "What she means is definitely not what you two are thinking."

Sakura smiled triumphantly because her best friend had defended her, blowing her a kiss. Before digging into her sandwich, Sakura poked Syaoran on the shoulder. "Apology accepted."

His smile vanished. She couldn't tell what he was thinking anymore. _'Is he okay?'_

He turned towards her with beautiful yet unreadable amber eyes. "I didn't apologize."

Unable to decipher why he was suddenly being serious, she took another bite. "But you should."

"I don't regret it, so there's no need to apologize."

She began chewing slowly, unsure of what his words meant. "Eriol, pinch me."

Eriol shook his head. "As much as I'd love to, I have no idea what's going on."

Sakura stared at him and lightly smacked his cheeks. "Li, you're sick."

He held onto her wrists. "I'm not."

"You can't be serious." She didn't like where this was going. Sakura wasn't ready to understand his or her own feelings.

"I am." With a firm grip, he pulled her into his arms and did not let go. He wanted her to know how he felt about her. She was bright, adorable; someone who was genuine. Syaoran wanted to express all of this to her.

Tomoyo gasped and entered her fangirling mode. "They're hugging," she squealed.

Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear. "Remember, I'm a boy and you're a girl." Syaoran released his grip and allowed her to sit back up, giving her a heart-melting smile.

Sakura felt her face heating up and attempted to hide her face in her sandwich.

"And that," Eriol said, "was how Sakura was tamed."

"Shut it," she scowled.

Syaoran chuckled at her response. "We have to head back to class soon."

_'Great, another hour with Li.'_ Today was going to be a tortuous day for her.

* * *

She took out her notebook from her backpack and laid her head on her arm, facing away from her desk partner.

"Hey Sakura," came the honey-like voice.

Grumbling in response, Sakura lifted her head up back to the board where the teacher had begun writing.

Syaoran whispered, "Sakura."

She ignored it.

"Sakura."

_'Ignore it'_

"You're cute."

She began furiously scribbling down notes as a mad blush spread over her face.

"You're so cute..."

Sakura clenched her teeth to contain her frustration.

"...that I could kiss you again."

She had reached her limit. Smacking the table, Sakura snapped at him, "Be quiet!"

The teacher turned around towards their direction. "You two, is there something wrong?"

Syaoran remained composed and smiled. "No Sensei. We apologize."

The teacher returned his smile, most likely because he was too charming. "Sakura, pay attention."

"Yeah Sakura," Li quietly teased.

"You weren't even paying attention." She looked up at the board and back down to her notebook. "Who knew you could be so frustrating."

He winked at her. "Want to know more about me?"

"I said not to wink."

"Because girls will fall for me?"

She turned to the back of the classroom since she could constantly hear whispers and the sounds of fangirling behind them. "Definitely."

"Then... would you fall for me?"

Sakura scoffed and flipped her hair for a dramatic effect. "I don't fall for anyone-except Tomoyo."

The corners of his lips turned slightly upward. _'I'd like to change that.'_

Thankfully, for Sakura, the bell rang and she quickly left her seat, shooting off to her next class. "See you Li!"

* * *

School was already over but Syaoran couldn't meet up with his friends. He was being held back by a classmate in the back courtyard.

"Syaoran Li…I really like you!"

He grumbled, combing back his hair. "I thought you had something else to ask me."

"Th-that was only an excuse," the girl claimed. "I've been in your class since the beginning of high school."

"And?"

She held her hands together nervously and asked, "Will you go out with me?"

He sighed. _'Another one of them...I should've known.'_ "Sorry Asa. There's someone I like."

"May I ask who she is?"

He gave her an apologetic smile. "That's a secret. Thank you for telling me though."

She nodded slightly and ran off in emerging tears.

Syaoran sighed for the billionth time. Dealing with confessions were tough: he couldn't outright reject them nor could he give them hope.

He walked towards the pillars around the edge of the courtyard, with a grin on his face. "You're so sly, Sakura."

_'Busted…'_ Sakura couldn't help but listen since she knew Asa was bound to confess soon. From her spot, although she couldn't hear a single word, she could still read their lips.

"Look who we have here." He leaned on the opposite side of the pillar she was hiding behind. "Did you want to walk home together?"

She walked out of her hiding spot, looking at the ground in embarrassment. "I...I wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. After all…" Sakura looked into his eyes, anger hidden them. "...you kiss random girls."

"Yeah," replied Syaoran, stepping towards her.

Sakura took a step back.

He continued stepping towards her.

Her back hit the pillar. Right before she tried to move around it, his arms caged her in her place. "Definitely random girls."

"..yeah..." She had nowhere to look and avoid his eyes. She was sucked into them automatically. _'Dammit Sakura. Get a hold of yourself.'_

A few seconds seemed like eternity.

He stepped back. Sakura stood in the same spot, unaware the tension was over.

He chuckled and held out his hand. "Shall we head home?"

Sakura nodded shyly and held onto his hand._ 'Seriously, I don't know what I'm doing anymore…'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**I'll be back soon. I PROMISE. PLEASE DON'T HATE AND ONLY LOVE **

**-Crystal Lala**

**~Reviews~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new update. Hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSS as much as I'd love to.**

* * *

**~Hidden Devil~**

**-Distance-**

They walked beside each other towards their best friends, the lovebirds, waving at them.

Tomoyo's eyes brightened up as she caught sight of them. "Hey guys. Where were you two yesterday?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Syaoran grinned as if a light bulb lit up in his head. "We were just mak-".

Sakura cut him off, placing her hand over his mouth. "We had a rematch at badminton," she replied with a smile.

"Okay…," trailed Eriol. "How did you guys get back in the gym? The teacher locks it up for the basketball team to practice in it."

"Well," she pondered, "I begged him to let us have a rematch because he shared the same sentiments about Li being an annoying and terrible and evil person."

"But you still walked to school with him", Tomoyo pointed out.

Her best friend frowned, crossing her arms under her chest. "Can't you guys just go with it?"

Syaoran chuckled and placed his arm around her shoulder. "All you guys have to know is that we had some _fun_," adding with a wink.

Tomoyo eyes lit up once again, jumping excitedly while Eriol was gagging.

Sakura scowled and swatted his arm away. "You're innuendos aren't helping at all. We just walked home together. _Nothing _happened."

He grinned. "If you say so, sweetie."

Sakura's glare at him swiped over to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, your eyes are about to explode. I can literally see everything you're thinking of right now."

Tomoyo gave her an apologetic smiles and turned to Eriol. "So the ship doesn't sail?" she whispers.

He shrugs. "I guess not."

* * *

Sakura sighed, leaning over her desk with her head cushioned by her arm. "Tomoyo, when is class over?"

Her friend averted her head from the board. "Sakura, it's only been ten minutes. You have thirty minutes to actually learn something."

"You mean thirty minutes to suffer in this hell hole," she complained.

"Come on," Tomoyo said while fastening her eyes on the board as she scribbled down a few notes. "Maybe if you pay attention, time will fly by much faster."

Sakura looked up from her desk. "Good idea. But this stuff is so boring. Seriously, when are you ever going to need to know about modern artists? This is history, not art class." She groaned in exhaustion and desperation to leave the classroom.

"Sakura?"

She automatically shot up from her desk, standing up to answer her. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Would you like to tell the class what you've been muttering for the past ten minutes?"

"No, sensei. I was just trying to recall on the past works of Van Gogh and Leonardo Da Vinci."

Tomoyo turned her head and whispered, "Da Vinci isn't a modern artist. He's from the Renaissance."

"I-I meant, Van Gogh and...P-Paul Cezanne. I got my artists mixed up," Sakura managed to say.

Her teacher smiled. "I'm glad that you know you're artists. Maybe you should present on these two famous artists since you seem so interested in them."

Sakura darted her eyes around the room hoping someone would save her from impending doom. But all she could see were smirks and eyes that were either laughing at or pitying her. "Thank you, but I'm completely fine with not doing that. I'll just diligently pay attention to your class."

"Good. Please do so. You've wasted enough time."

Once he turned back to face the board, Sakura collapsed back onto the desk. "Thank you elementary school art teacher."

Tomoyo giggled silently and patted her friend on the back. "You did well. I'll lend you my notes later."

She smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Tomoyo. I love you. You're the bestest."

Her friend smiled back. "I know I am. But I need to take notes so get off of me," she said as she pried Sakura's arms off of her.

* * *

"Then Sakura was doing a great job at looking like she was paying attention until he started walking up and down the classroom," Tomoyo told the group.

Sakura groaned, hiding her face behind her half-eaten bread. "Please don't say it."

Ignoring her friend, Tomoyo continued, "It was perfect timing. When he walked passed us, Sakura let out huge snore and shouted 'I didn't take your lunch this time!'."

Eriol and Syaoran doubled over in laughter as Tomoyo snickered along with them. Sakura buried her face in her hands once again and sighed, "I can't believe I'm friends with you people."

"Then what happened?" asked Eriol.

"Nothing much." Sakura shrugged, "He just made me clean the whiteboard."

"You're lucky your teacher's nice."

She grinned. "I know."

After the talk about her embarrassing moment, Tomoyo proposed, "We should go to the mall after school on Thursday. I need to get some clothes for some new designs."

Eriol sighed. "Isn't your closet already completely full?"

Tomoyo placed her hands on her hip. "Of course. You boys will never understand. Clothes go out of style and then I need new ones. Don't worry, I either give them to Sakura or I donate them."

"Well then it's a date," he said with a smirk.

Sakura was the one to puke next. "I'll go too. I can't let you get stolen away from me again," she declared, glaring at her friend, or her best friend's boyfriend. She quickly turned to Syaoran. "Li, are you joining us?"

"Sure," he replied, "I'm free tomorrow."

"Good", she said triumphantly, "then you can help me separate Eriol and Tomoyo."

Tomoyo gasped, holding her hand over her heart. "Sakura," she dramatically said, "I can't believe you would want to break my heart."

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "I'm kidding. I'll just keep an eye on your boyfriend."

She felt a chilling breath over her neck, sending sparks throughout her skin and tingles down her spine. "I don't mind having our own little date," he slyly suggested.

She managed to pull away from Syaoran but was automatically sucked into his eyes. It was always inevitable. Sometimes she was glad she had called him cute... but sometimes she regretted it since it made her heart beat faster.

"Sakura, I know I'm hot but you have to make it less obvious when you're staring."

She snapped out her trance and rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Li."

"Dreams do come true though," he replied with a wink.

"If that let's you sleep at night."

He ruffled her hair. "It does."

* * *

Syaoran walked up to her desk, reminding her, "You better not sleep in this class."

She looked up from her short slumber and grumbled, "Li, why are you here?"

He chuckled. "Maybe because I'm in the same class."

"Really?" Sakura stretched out her arms in front of her. "I never knew."

"I'm not surprised," he replied in an amused manner. Syaoran's smile grew wider as he leaned down with his lips barely brushing her ear. "I usually sit in the back, but since the teacher doesn't assign seats, I think I'll sit here."

Sakura didn't dare turn her head towards him, knowing the consequences of such an action. "I would normally say 'Yes'...but no. I _love _Ethnic Studies so I'd prefer if you sat at your usual seat."

He hummed a short tune as he took the seat next to her. "Sakura, you sit next to me? I never knew that," he exclaimed, feigning ignorance.

She frowned and scooted away from him. "Can you give me some personal space...please?"

"No can do." Syaoran winked at her.

"You're the worst," Sakura muttered. She rubbed the areas around her eyebrows while repeating, "Wrinkles are bad wrinkles are bad wrinkles…"

He chuckled. "I can do worse than that."

Sakura averted her glare at him. "I know. You're already giving me stress and making me prematurely age."

"You're still as beautiful as ever."

Her eyes softened as a light blush spread over her cheeks. "Thanks?"

Syaoran grinned. "No problem. I'd tell you it any time."

She grumbled again, choosing to ignore him.

"By the way, I have something to do after school so you don't need to wait for me," he mentioned.

"Okay," Sakura replied. She wanted to ask why but was unsure if she should. Syaoran tried to smile but she knew it was fake. '_Is Li hiding something?' _

Seeing her pout, Syaoran's fake smile transformed into a grin. "Try not too hard to miss me."

"Don''t worry," she assured him, "It won't be that difficult."

It didn't take long for Sakura to fall asleep in class. And once the bell rang and she felt a nudge on her shoulder, he was gone.

That was when she realized she didn't know anything about Syaoran.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**What do you think Syaoran is hiding? Just when Sakura thought they were close friends, she realized he barely knew much about him other than his flirtatious side ;)**

**Please comment and follow if you do enjoy the story. I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I'd still like to know your opinions and general comments.**

**-Crystal Lala**

**~You know what to do :) ~**


End file.
